


Perfect Intentions

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little story.  About a boy.  And a girl.  Any story without those elements wouldn't be worth telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Fred cocked her head to the side, taking a last glance at her gown. This had to be one of the most important decisions of her life, as of yet, but thankfully, she was cautious and prepared with someone to give a second opinion.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Your dress, not mine." Answered a familiar male voice with an accent that reminded her of the days she spent in London as a teen.

"Wesley, you're not helping." She whined, making another turn to check her backside in the navy gown.

He stood with a shrug. "That's because I don't care about the dress."

Fred looked hurt. "You don't?"

"No," he stepped closer, almost up to the platform on which she stood, "I'm more interested in what's underneath the dress..." A mischievous grin slithered across his face.

She glanced from side to side as she blushed in embarrassment. "Wesley, we're in a public place!" She whispered.

His grin faded into a genuine look of contentment as he stepped forward again. He reached forth, placing his right hand just above the center of her breasts. She almost pulled back when he leaned forward and kissed her ear before whispering into it, "...your heart."


End file.
